


Resignation

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: He's just so tired
Relationships: Jack Harkness/John Hart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> Felt angsty and depressed, have some sad

“You were never really mine,” John murmured, gun to Jack’s forehead. Jack swallowed hard, the position uncomfortably familiar. “We were partners. We were friends. But never more,” Jack tried to talk but John pressed a finger against his lips.

“I don’t blame you, as much as I want to. This is all me. Shame.” John smiled, resigned relief relaxing his features. “Goodbye, Javic.” Jack’s blood ran cold.

“No!” John pulled the gun to his temple and fired. He hit the floor with a sick thud, the gun clattering out of his limp hand. Jack screamed, his face splattered with blood.

**Author's Note:**

> *Thinks about Alex and Suzie and how I didn't mean to draw parallels but did anyway* Hahaha, sorry, Jack.


End file.
